Te quiero
by siesna
Summary: este fic no lo he escrito yo! es una traducción de uno en ingles! a ver...Hiei y Kurama han echo xxxx pero Kurama no esta muy seguro de lo que siente por Hiei, que pasara?


Hola! Este fic no lo he escrito yo, es una traducción de uno que estaba en inglés, la autora es: Shun208, si ay algo que creéis que está mal traducido me lo decís. Espero que os guste ^^   
  
by! siesna!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Te quiero: primera parte  
  
"no puedo Hiei... yo exactamente no puedo" La cabeza de Kurama daba vueltas, intentando encontrar sus sentimientos verdaderos para Hiei "Nosotros somos amigos, y los amigos son amigos. Justo como tu y yo."   
  
Hiei miraba a Kurama en la cara sonriendo.  
  
"sé que compartimos besos y la materia pero prefiero permanecer como amigos que no como amantes. No quiero destruir la amistad, debajo ninguna autorización." El cuarto permaneció en silencio por un rato. Hiei estaba sin habla, con sus anchos ojos.  
  
"en fin!" Hiei se preparó para marcharse por la ventana. "Kurama, si tu no me amas entonces nosotros... no seremos ni amigos entonces! Nunca más te me acerques otra vez!" Hiei saltó por la ventana. "espera Hiei!" Kurama corrió para parar a Hiei. Pero el ya se había ido. "Hiei... yo..yo ahora estoy asustado" Kurama sabía que en el fondo de su corazón él había mentido a Hiei, porque Kurama amaba a Hiei.  
  
/yo tengo una sonrisa...  
  
de oído a oído...  
  
al verle caminar debajo del camino/  
  
Hiei caminaba por debajo del camino con tristeza. Por todas partes Hiei fue llenado de memorias. Hiei no conocía esta sensación pero lo lastimó, fue realmente doloroso. Hiei ya había sentido antes esa tristeza en su vida. Era como si necesitara algo.  
  
/Nosotros nos reunimos debajo de las luces...   
  
y yo miro fijamente por un rato...  
  
el mundo que a mi alrededor desaparece/   
  
Kurama se sentó en su cama mientras pensaba en Hiei y lo deseaba a la vez. Pensando en él enojándose y empezando a llorar."Hiei perdóname!" Kurama lloró con el pensamiento el resto de la noche. Hiei caminaba hacia la casa de Kurama. Vio todavía a Kurama en su habitación.   
  
Hiei podía ver sus lagrimas. Los ojos de Kurama estaban rosados. Sus rasgos eran hermosos. Eran como los cristales que caían por los ojos. Hiei deseaba tocar y lamer esos hermosos rasgos de cristal. "Kurama" susurró Hiei para si mismo.  
  
  
  
/Justo tu y yo...  
  
en esta isla de la esperanza...  
  
una respiración entre nosotros podría estar a millas/   
  
"te quiero..sniff" "te quiero" Ambos Hiei y Kurama lo susurraron para si mismos.   
  
/yo dejo que le rodeen...  
  
mi mar está en su orilla...  
  
déjame yo estoy tranquilo tu búscame/   
  
Por la mañana Kurama abrió sus ojos. Se encontró al darse la vuelta en su cama haciendo frente a la pared. Kurama esperaba encontrarse a Hiei sentado a su lado. Él esperaba que fuera todo un sueño. Kurama cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Él abrió lentamente sus ojos y dijo "Hiei?".  
  
Pero allí en un vacío donde antes dormía Hiei, ahora estaba Hiei acodado. "H..Hiei" Kurama dijo tristemente esperando que una lagrima bajara por su mejilla." Quiero estar cerca de ti y decirte que te quiero, te quiero tanto que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado!...te quiero!..." Kurama lloraba tanto que sus ojos empezaron a herirse. Se hirieron mucho. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Kurama continuaba llorando, intentando ignorar el dolor de sus ojos y el de su corazón.  
  
/Oh y cada hora yo estoy más cerca de ti...  
  
hay demasiadas cosas que no puedo decirte...  
  
y tu caminas lejos de mi/   
  
Hiei estaba en el parque despejando su corazón lejos de todos esas memorias de él y de Kurama. Hiei lo intentó pero no pudo. "maldito sea! Porque no puedo sacarme a Kurama de mi cabeza!" "le quiero tanto" Hiei dio la vuelta para ver a dos parejas cogidas de la mano.  
  
Hiei recordó la primera vez que Kurama y él iban cogidos de la mano. Era el día de San Valentín. Kurama dijo "no te asustes Hiei" "Hn" Ese día Hiei sostuvo la cabeza de Kurama sin dejarla ir. Para decirle la verdad, Hiei amó el ir cogido de las manos con Kurama.  
  
"Kurama....porque todo esto tiene que suceder?!" Hiei notó solamente un rasgó comenzando a bajar sus ojos. "yo te necesito tanto..."  
  
/y se me olvidó...  
  
decirte que...  
  
te quiero...  
  
y las noches...  
  
también son largas...  
  
y aquí hace frío...  
  
sin ti...  
  
yo lloro en mi condición...  
  
por eso no puedo encontrar la fuerza para decirte que yo te necesito tanto/  
  
Kurama caminaba por la acera del parque de la escuela." Le necesito tanto...." Kurama oyó algo con una voz profunda. Kurama se volvió para ver. Sus ojos se ancharon "H...Hiei" murmuró. Kurama estaba caminando con el murmurando su nombre una y otra vez. Entonces Kurama se paró a medio caminar. El tuvo la noticia de que Hiei tenia una lagrima en su mejilla.   
  
Kurama no sabía que había lastimado tanto a Hiei. Kurama comenzó a caminar. Una vez que estuvo en la acera otra vez, corrió hacia su casa llorando. Era de noche Kurama corrió hacia su habitación y se giró hacia la radio. Kurama amaba las canciones de amor en la noche.  
  
"hola esta es Jenny y yo estoy aquí con estas canciones de amor con toda la gente allá fuera. Nosotros tenemos alguna canción de amor que queremos dedicarla a su amante.. "  
  
"hola me gustaría que pusieran esta canción" "te quiero" "y quien es el que telefona y quien canta la canción? "   
  
Kurama se sorprendió, como era que esa llamada estaba? "me llamo Toya y las canciones son para mi amigo, adiós" "muy bien, pongamos "te quiero" "   
  
/Oh y todo el tiempo yo estoy encerrado con tigo...  
  
allí también estoy sin poderte decir...  
  
y tu caminas lejos/  
  
Kurama escuchó la canción y recordó a Hiei y sus memorias. Kurama empezó a llorar.  
  
Hiei estaba andando por la casa de Kurama. La ventana estaba abierta. Hiei sintió la canción. El empezó a pensar con Kurama y sus memorias. Hiei estaba muy triste. Se inclinó otra vez para el árbol. El árbol donde el siempre escalaba dentro de la habitación de Kurama.  
  
"Hiei" "Kurama" ambos lo susurraron para si mismos.  
  
/y yo olvido...  
  
decirte que...  
  
te quiero...  
  
y por las noches...  
  
largas también.  
  
Hace frío aquí...  
  
sin ti/  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno pues ya esta! El primer capitulo traducido! U.U no me lo pensaba que iría tan rápido traduciendo! Jeje el segundo cuándo la autora lo ponga ya lo traduciré porque de momento solo hay este capitulo ^^  
  
by! siesna! 


End file.
